regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fighter Fly
Fighter Fly is episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Mordecai, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham steal an airship. Transcript *(This episode begins at Avengers Tower) *'Mordecai': Hey, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Thomas. I'm video chat with you guys. *'Benson': (On Computer) Yeah. So you lived here? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Pops': (On Computer) It's been years. *'Mordecai': Yeah. *'Skips': (On Computer) Did you like to live at Avengers Tower? *'Mordecai': Yes. How's things at the Park? *'Benson': (On Computer) Perfect. Your brother, Meta-Crisis Mordecai is amazing park worker. I told him to do your work and he's doing a good job. And Meta-Crisis Rigby he is amazing park worker, too. They told me they don't have the same memories and not the slacking off like you and Rigby. I like those guys. *'Mordecai': Yeah. Can I say I to my brother, Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Rigby's brother, Meta-Crisis Rigby? *'Mitch': (On Computer) Of course. Hey, Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Meta-Crisis Rigby, go say hi to your brother and best friend's brother. *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai': (On Computer) Hey, Mordecai, what's up? *'Mordecai': Not much. How about you? *'Meta-Crisis Rigby': (On Computer) Great. Me and Meta-Crisis Mordecai are doing our work. We clean every mess up. We're not the slackers. Just like you and Rigby. But, Benson gave us some paychecks. *'Benson': (On Computer) That's right. I gave them the appreciation plaques. They are doing their hard work and I reward Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby to the Luigi's One Free Personal Pizza with purchase of equal or greater pizza. *'Mordecai': You are? *'Pops': (On Computer) Yeah. (To Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby) Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby, we've got coupons! *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby': (On Computer) Yeah! What is it? *'Benson': (On Computer) It's the Luigi's One Free Personal Pizza with purchase of equal or greater pizza. You learned it. *(Benson hands Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby a coupon) *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby': (On Computer) Alright. Thanks, Benson. *'Benson': (On Computer) You're welcome. *'Mordecai': So, you guys are going out to Luigi's One Free Personal Pizza? *'Hi Five Ghost': (On Computer) Yeah. We are. *'Mordecai': Then, I got you something cool. I shipped you guys a package. *'Benson': (On Computer) Wow. Thanks. May I open that package? *'Mordecai': Of course. *(Benson opens the package it is revealed to be Sonic Screwdrivers) *'Benson': (On Computer) What is it? *'Mordecai': This is the Sonic Screwdrivers. It belongs to you. *'Skips': (On Computer) We will. It belongs to us. *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai': (On Computer) Hey, Mordecai will shipped us a package, too? *'Mordecai': Already did, Meta-Crisis Mordecai. *'Meta-Crisis Rigby': (On Computer) Cool. *(Meta-Crisis Mordecai opens the package it is revealed to be the Sonic Lightsabers) *'Meta-Crisis Rigby': (On Computer) What is this? *'Mordecai': These glad you ask the Sonic Lightsabers. *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai': (On Computer) Why did you gave us the Sonic Lightsabers? *'Mordecai': Because, you gonna become the next generation of the Jedi. *'Meta-Crisis Mordecai': (On Computer) Oh, okay. *'Pops': (On Computer) Jolly good show. After this, we're going to McHooligan's. *'Mordecai': Boys night? *'Thomas': (On Computer) You know it. Until we meet again. Goodbye, Mordecai. *(Meta-Crisis Mordecai, Meta-Crisis Rigby, Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and Thomas calls off) *'Mordecai': Goodbye, old friends. Until we meet again. *(Dan Zembrovski, Randy Cunningham and Spider-Man arrives) *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Mordecai, it's a phone call form Jeannie. (suddenly Mordecai's phone rings and it's Jeannie) *'Mordecai': Hey, Jeannie! *'Jeannie': (crying) Mordecai! I'm so sorry! *'Mordecai': Why? You haven't done anything to make me upset, now have you? *'Jeannie': No, but look, I've got work to do at Space-Time Police HQ! I'm sorry, but! We can't hang out anymore! (hangs up) *'Mordecai': I understand, Jeannie. *'Dan Zembrovski': What did she want? *'Mordecai': I'm never going to see her again! *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah you will, let's go to the Sp- *'Mordecai': No. She's busy at the Space-Time Police HQ. *'Spider-Man': Hey, Mordecai, sorry about you and Jeannie. *'Mordecai': Oh, don't worry. She's gone to work. I lost her forever. *(Song: When She Loved Me) *'Mordecai': ♪When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together Lives within my heart And when she was sad I was there to dry her tears And when she was happy so was I When she loved me Through the summer and the fall We had each other that was all Just she and I together Like it was meant to be And when she was lonely I was there to comfort her And I knew that she loved me So the years went by I stayed the same But she began to drift away I was left alone Still I waited for the day When she'd say I will always love you Lonely and forgotten I'd never thought she'd look my way And she smiled at me and held me Just like she used to do Like she loved me When she loved me When somebody loved me Everything was beautiful Every hour we spent together Lives within my heart When she loved me♪ *(Song ends) *'Randy Cunningham': Are you heart broken? *'Mordecai': Yeah. *(Song: Me and My Broken Heart) *'Mordecai': ♪All I need is a little love in my life All I need is a little love in the dark A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight Hold me so I'm not falling apart A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart Yeah Shotgun, aimed at my heart, you got one Tear me apart in this song How do we call this love I tried, to run away but your eyes Tell me to stay oh why Why do we call this love It seems like we've been losing control So bad it don't mean I'm not alone When I say All I need is a little love in my life All I need is a little love in the dark A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight Hold me so I'm not falling apart A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart Maybe some part of you just hates me You pick me up and play me How do we call this love One time tell me you need me tonight To make it easy, you lie And say it's all for love It seems like we've been losing control So bad it don't mean I'm not alone When I say All I need is a little love in my life All I need is a little love in the dark A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight Hold me so I'm not falling apart A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart Me and my broken heart Me and my broken Yeah, yeah, yeah It's just me It's just me It's just me Me and my broken heart All I need is a little love in my life All I need is a little love in the dark A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart I need a little loving tonight Hold me so I'm not falling apart A little but I'm hoping it might kick start Me and my broken heart♪ *(Song ends) *'Dan Zembrovski': You got to forget about Jeannie. *'Mordecai': Dude, Jeannie's important to me. I can't just forget her. *'Randy Cunningham': Okay, okay. You don't have to forget her, but you have to get over her for real. *'Mordecai': Hey, you're right. I shouldn't be doing this. I need to get over Jeannie! *'Spider-Man': Alright. Come on, Iron Man need us. *'Mordecai': Right. *'Iron Man': Here. *'Mordecai': Uh, what's this? *'Wasp': A market list. The Farmer's Market two clicks to the south, and I'm sending you four on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one melon fruit. Clear? *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Clear. *'Thor': How do you expect them to find melon on Farmer's Market? *(At Farmer's Market) *'Spider-Man': I got everything but the melons. Any luck? *'Dan Zembrovski': No. And We don't think they meant for us to have luck. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. I'll go find one. *'Mordecai': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Spider-Man': Yes! *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Melons! *'Dan Zembrovski': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Randy Cunningham': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Hydra? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Mordecai': Why are you smiling about? *'Spider-Man': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Dan Zembrovski': Right. So what's the plan. *'Randy Cunningham': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Mordecai': Gasps Laughing We should go. *'Spider-Man': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Hydra Henchman': You there! *'Randy Cunningham': We'll just put this back. *'Mordecai': Run! *'Baron Von Strucker': Stop them! *'Spider-Man': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Randy Cunningham': Groans Come here! *'Hydra Henchman': Where they go? *'Spider-Man': Grunts *'Mordecai': Whoa! *'Hydra Henchman': Up there! *'Dan Zembrovski': Spider-Man! *'Hydra Henchman': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Spider-Man': Oh. Hey, you don't have any melons, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Hydra Henchman': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Spider-Man': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Hydra Henchman': Look out! *'Spider-Man': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Randy Cunningham': Great. Just what we need. Spider-Man? Spider-Man! Hey, Spider-Man, let us in! *'Spider-Man': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Mordecai': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Spider-Man': I let you in, we're even. *'Dan Zembrovski': Fine! *'Spider-Man': You have to say it! *'Randy Cunningham': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham hops to the airship) *'Spider-Man': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Mordecai': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Spider-Man': Whoa! *'Dan Zembrovski': Turn the ship! *'Spider-Man': Let go! *'Randy Cunningham': Turn the ship! *'Spider-Man': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Dan Zembrovski': Gain altitude. *'Randy Cunningham': Spider-Man. *'Spider-Man': Grunting *'Mordecai': We think we're too low. *'Spider-Man': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Dan Zembrovski': We need to turn. Turn! *'Randy Cunningham': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Spider-Man': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Avengers Tower) *'Thor': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Captain America': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Iron Man': Chuckles On a wild melon chase? *'Spider-Man': Spider-Man to Avengers. *'Ant-Man': Ah, right on cue. *'Vision': Go ahead, Spider-Man. *'Spider-Man': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Wasp': We thought you might. *'Mockingbird': Look, don't worry about the melons. *'Mordecai': Yeah, melons. *'Dan Zembrovski': Uh, we found some. *'Randy Cunningham': But we lost them. *'Mordecai': Then we found them again. *'Dan Zembrovski': But we smashed them. *'Spider-Man': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Quicksilver': Wait! *'Scarlet Witch': What are we hearing? *'A-Bomb': It sounds like-- *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah, about that. *'Mordecai': See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a airship. *'Winter Soldier': YOU WHAT?! *'Spider-Man': He's taking it better than we thought. *'Winter Soldier': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Doc Samson': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locater beacon. *'Spider-Man': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Dan Zembrovski': Well, which one? *'War Machine': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Randy Cunningham': Right. *'Mordecai': Got it. *'Dan Zembrovski': W-We mean... got it a long time ago. *'Randy Cunningham': You know, back when we first boarded. *'Mordecai': Right away. *'Dan Zembrovski': Immediately. *'Yellowjacket': Stealing a airship attracts unwanted attention. *'Rescue': Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. *'Power Man': Do not stop. *'Iron Fist': And don't do anything. *'Spider-Man': On our way. Spider-Man out. *'Randy Cunningham': That went well. *'Spider-Man': Yeah. *'Mordecai': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Spider-Man': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Dan Zembrovski': Wait. *'Randy Cunningham': What's that? *'Mordecai': Looks like smoke. *'Spider-Man': Yeah. *'Dan Zembrovski': Only... *'Randy Cunningham': We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Mordecai': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Dan Zembrovski': What's the worst that could happen? *'Spider-Man': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Randy Cunningham': Besides that. *'Spider-Man': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Melon. *'Mordecai': Melon? Seriously? *'Spider-Man': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Baron Von Strucker': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Spider-Man': You sure? *'Dan Zembrovski': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Baron Von Strucker': A airship? This is Baron Von Strucker. My men reported a stolen airship. *'Spider-Man': That's not the airship you're looking for. It's a totally different airship. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Baron Von Strucker': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Spider-Man': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Baron Von Strucker': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that airship again, take your shot. *'Spider-Man': Don't think he's taking Commander Melon's orders anymore. *(Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham release the prisoners) *'Pilot': Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Baron Von Strucker': I want henchmen up top, now! *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Baron Von Strucker': Open fire. *'Randy Cunningham': Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Hydra Henchman': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Mordecai': Not bad. *'Dan Zembrovski': Gotcha. *'Mordecai, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Whoa. *'Hydra Henchman': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Randy Cunningham': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Spider-Man': Gotcha! *'Mordecai': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Boomerang': Grunting *'Dan Zembrovski': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Spider-Man': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Randy Cunningham': Yeah. So, what do we do about the cruiser? Chuckling *'Spider-Man': Grunts *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Chuckling *'Winter Soldier': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Thor': Over there! *'Spider-Man': One fresh melon, as ordered. *'She Hulk': Thank you, kind sir. *'Spider-Man': Team effort. *'Iron Man': Forget about the fruit. Where's the airship? *'Spider-Man': Sighs We crashed it. *'Mordecai': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Hydra's hand. *'Iron Man': That's what we like to hear. *'Spider-Man': chuckles *'Mordecai, Spider-Man, Dan Zembrovski and Randy Cunningham': Laughs *'Spider-Man': laughing *'White Tiger': At least they got rid of the airship. *'Black Panther': exhales *'Spider-Man': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Fly' Gallery Costom sonic screwdriver 08 by elkaddalek-d4eyspl.jpg|Benson, Pops, Skips, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost and Thomas's Sonic Screwdrivers Sonic Lightsabers.jpg|Meta-Crisis Mordecai and Meta-Crisis Rigby's Sonic Lightsabers Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited